


Magic Word

by Sarabellum93



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarabellum93/pseuds/Sarabellum93
Summary: Axel and Roxas are alone and want to use that time to enjoy each other, but Axel asks Roxas the most important question: "What's the magic word?" The fun can't start until Roxas answers correctly, but Axel's poor hints and Roxas' three chances at guessing aren't on his side. Can Roxas guess the Magic Word?





	Magic Word

I tried to tell myself to stop gawking at him, but for the life of me I couldn’t. I wanted him. I wanted to feel his skin under my fingertips; I wanted to feel his muscles contract when I gently kiss his chest, or when I lick his neck, or when I’m unable to last any further and my nails dig into his back.

“Roxas.” Axel’s voice brought me back as I blinked in his beautiful body.

“Huh?” I could barely form words, as is normal whenever we are intimate.

“Is anyone in there?” Axel chuckled, mocking my caveman state of blissful vacancy.

“You’re about to be,” I played on his words as I licked my lips. I could already taste the memories of our rough love making sessions and I was craving it.

“You’re anxious I see.” Axel smirked. He loved foreplay, sure, but he was a man with his cravings and I wasn’t about to deny him or prolong something I had been lusting for myself.

“Do you know how hard it is to hide our relationship at school?” I asked, making times like this at his home alone that much more valuable. We didn’t want any extra attention or teasing so we found it best to maintain our best friend appearance in public and save the romantic aspect for ourselves.

I was anxious and my fingers were working fast to undo the belt that was delaying what I was impatient to receive.

“Hey, easy,” Axel put his hands over mine as I finally succeeded in unfastening his belt.

“No?” I had to ask, but I was a bit disappointed that he didn’t seem as eager as I was.

“Of course I want to, you think I’d say no?” Axel chuckled at me as I wondered why he’d slow me down if he didn’t oppose. I looked up at him with curiosity before he knelt down. “I got something for you.”

“For me?” I wondered what it could be if he thought now was the best time to bring it up.

“Mhm. Be a good boy and take off your shirt for me.” Axel winked and it left me begging for his firm muscles and aggressive hunger.

After I tossed shirt behind me on his bed, Axel pulled down my pants and boxers.

“Axe?” I knew what he was going to do, but I was as impatient as lovers could be.

“Already hard?” Axel tsked before he kissed my tip.

“C’mon, please?” I yearned for more, essentially doing the ‘potty’ dance in my haste.

“What’s the magic word?” Axel loved to tease me, and as much as I absolutely hated it, I loved how much better it made everything feel after.

“Please?” I asked again, my body jolting like an unhappy child.

“That’s not the magic word,” Axel sang, mocking my desperation.

“Well fuck you never told me.” I put my hands on his shoulders, trying to get pity.

“You get three guesses.” Axel stood up and folded his arms.

“Well what if I don’t get it in three guesses?” I asked, terrified of that possibility with my pants and boxers around my ankles.

“Then I guess you get no blow job.” Axel shrugged a shoulder.

“At least give me a hint, come on!” I was starting to get angry.

“Alright, fine, one hint.” Axel held up a single finger. “The magic word, is a word.”

“The fuck kind of hint is that?!” I shoved his chest lightly.

“It’s all you’re getting, take it or leave it.” Axel smirked.

“Okay, it’s one word.” I put my hand to my chin. “Is it ‘fuck’?” I asked, knowing my boyfriend isn’t exactly the most mature.

“Nope.” Axel shook his head.

“Wait, before I keep going, you actually have an answer, right? I’m not going to guess blindly for no reason, only to find out you’ve got no real answer, right?” I wouldn’t put it past Axel to do something like that.

“Yes, I swear, there is a magic word.” Axel rolled his eyes.

“Um,” I tried to think, using every bit of brain power I had, but I was already on short supply with the amount of blood and energy that was traveling south.

“Come on, time’s a-wasting!” Axel pointed to his bare, watch-less wrist.

“How about,” I tapped the corner of my mouth. “Sex?”

“Try again.” Axel chuckled.

“Seriously Axe, I’m going to lose my erection at this rate!” I put my hands to cover myself, getting cold.

“Then you better hurry.” Axel winked.

“Well I only have one guess left and a blow job is on the line!” I expressed the importance of the situation. “Give me one more hint, please!” I clasped my hands together and looked up, trying to use my puppy eyes to win his favor.

“Last hint!” Axel ticked my nose with the tip of his finger. “The magic word is magical.”

“I’m going to kill you.” I squinted my eyes. I gave it some thought before I thought like my boyfriend. “Is that it, is it magical?” I asked, knowing that it was either too easy or too difficult.

Axel sighed. “Sorry Roxy, it’s not.”

“Well what it is?!” I demanded angrily.

“The magic word, it’s word.” Axel immediately started snickering. As much as he found it funny, I found it irritating.

“You’re an ass.” I reached down so I could fix my underwear and pants.               

“Oh my goodness Rox, you know it’s funny.” Axel was coming down from his laughing high.

“Whatever.” I was about to button up my pants, but Axel stopped me.

“You’re a good sport, I guess I can reward you for that.” He stepped closer to me, our hips just barely an inch apart.

“You owe me a pretty big reward.” I glared condescendingly.

“Yeah? Like what?” Axel once again lowered the clothes from my hips down and knelt before me.

“Don’t you think you’ve teased me enough?” I asked, combing his beautiful silky strands of fire red hair.

“I was just trying to set the mood.” Axel stuck his tongue up at me.

“Yeah well it’s almost lost, so,” I said, referring to my libido.

“Fine, I hear you.” Axel whispered over my tip. “I taste you too.” He said just before pursing his lips ever so gently right where the head meets the shaft.

“Oh fuck,” I hated to admit it, but once again, the anticipation intensified everything. He started sucking just before he started bobbing, and I threw my head back the second I felt him reaching all the way to the base. “Shit,” I gasped, watching in admiration as he continued a smooth and steady blowjob. I ran my fingers through his hair, occasionally tugging when the ecstasy became too hard to contain. Right when I felt like I wouldn’t be able to hold myself back, Axel ended the moment with kisses to my inner thigh.

“Was that good?” Axel stood up, circled his arms around my hips, and pulled me in as closer as physics would allow.

“Magical.” I was still attempting to get my pulse at a normal level.

“Wonderful.” Axel started kissing my neck, working his way up to my jawline where he started to get slightly more forceful. My boyfriend didn’t relent as he flirted perilously between the fine line of pain and pleasure. My desire for more began to show when I leaned into his grasp, doing my best to reveal as much of my neck for him to explore. As he began to nibble on the canvas I presented before him, I tensed up, anxious to do more as I felt his jeans rubbing up against my body.

“I love you.” I kept my lips right on his as I began to tug on the black jeans hanging on his lean hips.

“I love you too Roxas.” Axel used my name, which he doesn’t do often when telling me he loves me, and it makes it that much more special when he does. His voice tickled my ears and resonated in my heart even as he removed all of his clothes. I laid down on his bed, wanting all of him in every capacity as he crawled on top of me, his eyes shimmering with an appetite that I knew I could help him with.

“How much time do we have?” I asked, knowing his older brother Reno would be home soon.

“Um,” Axel looked over at his alarm clock. “Maybe twenty minutes?” He scrunched his nose.

“That’s, not a whole lot of time.” I wanted to frown, but I wanted to continue ever more.

“Then we better hurry.” He started kissing his way from my mouth down to my chest.

“Ah!” I bit my lip when his teeth pulled my nipple, gentle enough so it wasn’t painful, but strong enough to send a shiver down my spine.

“Mmmmm,” He moaned as he continued to flicker his tongue over sensitive pink nerves.

“Fuck me,” I exhaled heavily, nearly whispering my inability to think.

“Say no more.” Axel leaned over to open his nightstand, taking our lube and a condom.

“Cold.” I shivered when I felt the cold goo do its job as Axel stretched me with his fingers.

“Almost there.” Axel continued until I nodded that I was ready.

“Nice and slow.” I gulped, knowing it’d been a while.

“Of course baby.” Axel slowly started to push inside as I pushed air out of my lungs. I tugged on my cock slow and steady, compensating for the slightly uncomfortable width inside me. Once he found his rhythm he picked up the pace and I relaxed my mind and body to accept his warmth.

“Fuck yeah,” I whined.

“Yeah? You like that?” Axel panted as he thrusted his hips with more force.

“Right there!” I exclaimed as a jolt of intense sensations raced to my brain. “More.” I begged. “More!” I grabbed his flexed bicep as he planted his palms by my head, gripping the sheets tightly to increase momentum and energy. He grunted as he closed his eyes, his shortness of breath telling me that he too was near his climax.

“Almost there.” Axel managed to spit out the words as I could barely muster the ability to reply.

“Kay.” I gulped, on the edge of climax when I held my breath. After a few seconds I let it out, inhaled deep, and knew I was there. “Axel,” I wanted to finish the sentence, but I couldn’t and it didn’t matter. He knew.

“Fuck!” Axel let out a passionate growl as I released in between our bodies. We both huffed in exacerbation even as he fell over on his back next to me. “And with three minutes to spare.” Axel chuckled after taking a quick glance at his clock.

“Yeah, I think I’d die if your brother ever heard us.” I caught my breath and sat up. We cleaned ourselves up quickly, got dressed, and reminded ourselves that we had to meet Sora and Riku and Hayner’s party in less than an hour. “Maybe Reno can give us a ride?” I suggested as we walked down the stairs.

“Yeah I can ask him.” Axel and I entered the living room.

“Please don’t.” Reno was behind us in the open kitchen.

“You busy?” Axel asked, his tone indicating that the odds of Reno having plans were slim to none.

“No, but I know you two were.” Reno snatched a piece of cold pizza from the fridge, grabbed his keys, and went right out the front door without even looking at us. Great. That’s not embarrassing.

“Goddammit.” I sighed with my head in my hands.

“If it makes you feel better, I heard him and Rude a few weeks ago.” Axel winced but it did nothing to help my shame.

“Let’s just go.” I didn’t want to think about it.

“We still have about an hour, and you know that Riku hates having people over early. There won’t be any food or music if we go now.” Axel complained. “We have a whole hour to kill.” He sighed and with that thought in mind, I figured it was my time to return the favor and turn him on and tease him the way he did me.

“I know how we could pass time.” I put my hand over his and rubbed the back of his hand.

“Yeah? How’s that?” Axel raised an eyebrow.

“I could tell you, but,” I looked away with the blatant illusion of innocence.

“But what?” Axel wasn’t following. I smirked in my position of power.

“What’s the magic word?”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun simple mini lemon while I continue working on my other, much longer, stories. Thanks for the reads!  
> Silent Sacrifice, Living Legacy,  
> Sarabellum


End file.
